Void of the Heart
by Lucario247
Summary: When a Magical Pegasus is warped to Ponyville and befriends the mane six, things start to heat up! This is my first fanfic, so any comments and advice are greatly appreciated. Rated T for minor language and minor sexuall content. Please enjoy!


MLP FiM Fanfic: Mysterious Bonds

By: Lucario247

Prologue

The being was quite bored. He was currently occupying a dream about some video game. He decided to just add a few zombies and be done with it. After exiting the dream, the being entered the usual empty void that was his home. He sat there staring at nothing for...who knows how long. Then suddenly something entered the void. It was another stray dream, but this one was different. Usually stray dreams that enter the void are inanimate objects like birthday presents or jewelry, something that was loved. But this stray dream was a living thing, or at least was believed to be by the dreamer. The creature floating in the void with the being was a Pegasus, much like the ones from the place where the being was from. The being had an idea, "If I could somehow use the stray dream's form, I could return to Equestria!" With this thought in his head the being flew towards the stray dream. When the two made contact everything burst into a flash of white.

The party was going quite well. Music was playing. Cake was being eaten. The five guest ponies were dancing alongside their host. It seemed like all was well in the world. Then suddenly in a great flash of light, several magic rings, covered with rune like symbols, materialized in the air. Floating in the center of them was a Pegasus.

Chapter 1: Arrival

He began his new life in a room surrounded by horses. He was lying on the ground. He sat up so he could get a better look at his surroundings. He was in a room that was a very girly color and was completely covered in streamers and balloons. The room was full of the sound of people talking, so he twisted around to see the motor mouths and was shocked to see six horses there instead of...? He couldn't think of anything else that would be there instead. When he saw the horses he had two thoughts before he succumbed to the blackness of the subconscious, one was complete instinct and the other was his free will. The first thought was, "Hmm, these girls are kinda cute!". How he knew they were girls, he had no idea. Maybe it was their eyelashes or the shape of their heads. The three that were closest were all chattering away at him. The first one was orange with freckles and a cowboy hat. She had a southern accent. The second one was a pink horse that was looking like his arrival deserved a party. She continued to ask him a flurry of friendly questions, pausing every now and then to talk to the others or introduce herself.

"Hey I haven't seen you before! What's your name? Where are you from?"

These questions annoyed him. Not because of her but because he didn't know himself. The third horse was looking at him with reddish purplish eyes with short eyelashes. She had strange rainbow colored hair that was scraggly and tomboyish. She was looking at him with a look of concern and...desire? He made a promise not to be in a room alone with her. As he continued to examine her strange multicolored hair, he saw that she had...wings... on her back. He looked and saw the others didn't have wings. "Whatever" he thought. He looked past them and saw three others. The closest was completely white with purple, REALLY curly hair..."Er, mane". She had a flustered and frantic look on her face glancing nervously from him to the three talking to him, except the pink one, which she passed over. He noticed she had a horn on her head! He looked up at his head to check for a horn. When he didn't find one he checked his back and found a pair of feathery yellow wings. "Wow". But it was the last two horses that truly pulled at his heartstrings. The first one was standing stock-still and staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as if she was shocked of his being there. She was purple with a streaked purple hair, mane style. He could see her blushing a little bit under the purpleness of her face. She had a horn jutting from the straight hair she had. The other one was cowering behind the purple one slightly. She was a pale yellow with wispy pink hair that covered most of her face. She would glance at him and then forget she was very interested in the floor and returned to looking at the cake crumbs on the ground. He could see she too had wings. She was blushing like the purple one but it was a lot more visible even though her hair was in the way. As he finished examining the six the sudden realization came crashing to him and he had his second thought.

"Why am I thinking that horses are cute?"

And then he fell and was plunged into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Chapter 2: Competition

Fluttershy was nervous. Not like her usual nervousness but like a mix between shock and...something else. She couldn't describe it. She never felt like this before. And that feeling only came when she looked at him. She looked over at the chair across from her and saw Twilight staring at him also.

" Figures." she thought.

Twilight had volunteered to watch the new "arrival" as well as Fluttershy did. She knew that Twilight had the same feelings for him. She saw it at the party. When the mystery colt showed up in that flash of light surrounded by those weird rings, Twilight was staring and blushing. She claimed it was because she had never seen that kind of magic before, but Fluttershy could easily see through the fib. She sighed and looked over at the colt in the hospital bed. He had his eyes closed like he was dreaming about something fun. He had a bright yellow coat with a great blue mane and a tail to match. His mane looked combed but had a sort of frazzled look to it, like he combed it and then shook his head. His hair was flipped to the side so it wouldn't be in his eyes. He was a Pegasus like her. "The feeling is coming back". His tail was pointed at the end and had some bits of hair sticking out. She looked down at his flank, she started blushing, and saw one of the strangest cutie marks. It was a heart with an X through it. The heart was dark purple almost black. The heart had weird swirling lines around it. Like the emptiness of the heart is sucking everything in that couldn't hold on. Like a black hole. Twilight taught her that. Remembering her unicorn friend she looked at her chair and saw she got up and was examining the colt really closely, a little too close.

"Uhm...what're you doing?".

"If I'm going to figure out what kind of magic that was I need to get a closer look at the user, right?"

"You don't have to say that. I saw how you looked at him at Pinkie's party."

She turned towards Fluttershy and gave her a glare. "Yeah well I saw the same look on you too."

"It's obvious only one of us can be his, um...you know, special somepony."

"Well you probably saw how he reacted when he saw us." Twilight said with a smirk. Fluttershy would never forget that look. He full blown blushed and gaped when he glanced at them in the back before he collapsed.

" I think a deal is in order."

"Um if you don't mind me asking, what does that mean?"

"We will let him pick who he wants to be his fillyfriend."

Fluttershies heart skipped a beat when Twilight said "fillyfriend".

"Um, okay, it's a deal!"

They shook hooves while glaring at each other. The colt on the bed let out a soft groan and moved his arm accidentally touching Fluttershies tail.

"Eeeeeek!" Fluttershy squeaked and leaped five feet into the air grabbing the over hanging lamp.

"Well I guess we know who's going to win." Twilight said before the colt started to wake up.

Chapter 3: Introductions

When he awoke he saw the faces of angels. His heart rate started to increase as he stared at the two horses that were blushing at that party.

The purple one asked, "Are you alright?"

"Um...yeah I think so."

He looked over at the other horse. When she noticed him looking at her she had a sudden interest of what was on the hospital nightstand. She was blushing. He turned to look at the purple one and caught sight of a look disappearing from her face, was it a smirk? She then asked a difficult question.

"What is your name?"

He thought for a moment but only came up with blanks.

"Can you remember?"

And then one word popped up in his head.

"Void."

"Well Void it's nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle but everyone calls me Twilight or Twi."

He looked over at the Pegasus and asked, "And may I ask what your name is?".

She looked up, shocked, when she realized he was talking to her. "Uhm...my name is..."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Um...it's Flu..."

"Her name is Fluttershy!" Said Twilight with a look of annoyance on her face. "Trust me I've had this experience before."

Void's eyes widened, "So you know about the memory loss! Will my memories come back!"

Twilight was surprised by the questions. "Um, I have no idea. Listen we need to have a talk about how you got here."

Void's heart sank. Determined to find answers about himself he said, "Whelp, let's get started."

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Void learned a lot about himself that day. Apparently he was taught very well because he could remember facts like that the sunrises in the east or that stars are actually balls of gas. But he can't recall any personal memories like friends or family. The only thing he could remember about his past life was that he was definitely not a ho-, pony, as they call themselves here. After his talk with Twilight and Fluttershy (mainly Twilight) they said he could meet the rest of their friends and take a tour of Ponyville tomorrow when he got out of the hospital. This excited him greatly. Maybe he could find a clue about himself in the town he was sent to.

Rainbow Dash was super excited to finally meet the mystery colt from yesterday. She was wondering what his personality is like, if he's good at flying, and if his "skills" would fit her needs. She started to sweat at the thought of her needs. "Well definitely strong and athletic, big where it counts, and very able and desiring of doing it." She was interrupted from her thoughts as all her friends next to her gasped and started murmuring to each other while Twilight brought the colt out of the hospital doors. She saw he wasn't very masculine but he did have those wings so he had to be at least somewhat fit. First Pinkie Pie bounced up and introduced herself using her mini party canon and singing a song welcoming...what was his name?...Void! Right, welcoming Void to Ponyville. Next was Applejack using her southern "Howdy!" greeting. Rarity then went up and you could here the ideas for a new out fit for him running through her head. Then it was Dash's turn.

Chapter 5: Hidden Skills

When the blue Pegasus that Twilight said was Rainbow Dash approached, Void grew nervous. Still covered in streamers from Pinkie's party canon, Void remembered the look of lust she gave him when he first saw her. He was about to say hello to her when she turned and walked around to his side and stopped next to his wing. She held it up in her hoof and said "Know how to use this?"

"Um...maybe?"

Twilight spoke up, "Dash! He just lost his memories he probably hasn't flown in his life!"

"Well he should, he's a Pegasus after all." Then she said to Void, "Try to do this!"

She then disappeared into the sky with a whoosh and started flipping around in the air much to the amazement of Void. Unknown to him Fluttershy and Twilight stood behind him looking at Rainbow Dash with anger and jealousy. Rainbow then dove straight towards the ground. Seconds away from hitting the ground she pulled up and landed next to the group. Everyone except Fluttershy and Twilight cheered and whistled for their friend.

Rainbow Dash said to Void, "Now you do it."

"Um, ok."

He walked up and stood there for a second looking and feeling stupid. He closed his eyes willing himself to remember how to fly, if he ever knew. Then suddenly as if his mind was jolted with electricity he took a starting stance and took to the sky. He glanced down and saw all his friends gaping. He smiled and then went to work trying to copy Rainbow's maneuver to the best of his ability. He just finished the loops when he went straight up to prepare for the dive. To make it his own he let himself get caught between the upward force of his momentum and the pull of gravity. He let out a loud "Hah!" and then started to fall. He was having the best time but then something happened. There was a low rumbling and suddenly a tear formed out of nowhere below him. It was black/dark blue and shifting around. He tried to stop but his momentum was too strong. Before he entered the blackness he heard someone call out "Vooooiid!" and then he fell throughout the shifting darkness.

Twilight knew something was wrong. This was just Rainbow's test to see if a colt was worthy to "be her pillow tonight" and everypony knew there were hard challenges but this was something unreal. It looked like someone took a knife and shredded a slice in a fabric except there was no knife or fabric only the slice. Before he fell into the hole, Fluttershy of all people called out "Vooooiid!" as if to warn him. A second after he entered, the rip closed. One second passed. Two. Twilight couldn't bear the thought of losing somepony she had feelings for. Three seconds. A low hum started behind them. Four seconds. There was a whump followed a moment later by something hitting Fluttershy and sending her and the projectile a yard away. When Twilight saw what the projectile was she started to grind her teeth. Sprawled on the ground was a dazed and dusty Fluttershy and on top of her was Void looking scraped up from the impact and a bit shaken. When he realized who he was on he scrambled to get up blushing and looking embarrassed, saying sorry to Fluttershy. She to was blushing. Before Twilight could yell at Fluttershy, Rainbow said, " What the heck was that?"

Rarity saw the look on Twilights face and asked her, "Something wrong Twilight?"

"I'll tell you later." she replied through her still grinding teeth.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

When Princess Celestia read the letter from her student she gasped and almost dropped it into the fire. Her sister came in and asked, "Celly? Are you all right? I was going to raise the moon but you suddenly gasped!"

"I'm fine but I need to write a letter to Twilight Sparkle right away!" she said frantically. She grabbed a paper and a quill and wrote a message to her student. She then sealed the letter and placed it in the fire sending the magical paper to Spike, Twilights #1 assistant dragon, who would hopefully give the paper to Twilight ASAP.

After writing the letter to the Princess, Twilight was going to go show Void around Ponyville but she was interrupted when Spike belched up a letter from the Princess.

"Huh, that's weird, the Princess usually doesn't respond to your letters." said the baby dragon.

"You're right Spike. It wasn't a special report or anything." Twilight lied about this she wrote the note herself telling the Princess how she liked Void.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I don't have a lesson in friendship today but I'd like to tell you about a new friend I've made. He's a Pegasus named Void! He's very friendly and nice (I actually like him a bit). It's very mysterious how he got here, you see he somehow warped into the middle of a party that my friends were having. Crazy right! And then the next day he was flying around and he suddenly fell through this weird rip in the sky and appeared behind us. I'd really like to introduce him to you.

Your student,

Twilight Sparkle"

"Well we should probably read it." Spike said, "It must be urgent!"

"Ok."

Spike opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"Twilight,

It is extremely urgent that you bring yourself and your new friend to Canterlot immediately. I will explain why when you get here. You may bring your other friends here if you would like. I find myself glad for you that you have feelings for somepony but I must tell you in advance that you must forget your feelings for him

Sincerely,

P.C."

Spike looked at Twilight sheepishly, "Feelings for Void , huh?"

She was blushing uncontrollably, "Just forget that and tell everyone to pack up and be ready tomorrow morning." she said while glaring at Spike.

"A-ah, Yes M-ma,am!"

Chapter 7: Journey

On the train ride Rarity sat next to Twilight. "So why were you looking like that when Void crashed on Fluttershy?"

Twilight looked shocked, and then remembered she promised Rarity to talk later. "I'll tell you...but first you need to promise not to tell anypony!"

"Of course, Darling! I promise."

"Pinkie promise."

Rarity gave her a pleading look, "Really Twilight, must I?"

"You must."

She sighed. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Rarity did the motions along to the little rhyme.

Twilight gave a shaky exhale, "I have feelings for Void and Flu-"

Rarity almost woke the whole car up with her squeal of joy. "OhmigoodnessTwilight! You finally found a special somepony! I promise I will support you in anyway possi-!"

Twilight interrupted, "Rarity! I'm not finished!"

Rarity stopped talking and listened to her friend.

"So me and Fluttershy developed feelings for Void so we made a deal that we'd let Void pick who he wanted to be with."

Rarity was staring at her as if waiting for more but then she said, "I'm so sorry dear..." she opened her mouth to say more but then stopped. Twilight said "Well we will be in Canterlot in a couple of hours, I suggest you get some rest Rarity." and without another word she turned over and looked out the window.

Fluttershy didn't know it was possible to have so many emotions at once. Curiosity, worry, pride, embarrassment, and love. Definitely love..."Oh No!" She'd been trying not to use that word to describe her feelings for Void but now she said it and it cannot be reversed. She looked over at the seat next to her and saw the very stallion she was thinking about, sleeping and appearing to be having a fun dream. Her heart rate increased and she had a thought..."NO!" she almost said it aloud, "That's only something that Rainbow Dash would do!". It took all her will and strength to stop herself from climbing on top of him and kissing him and embracing him. She looked at the window and saw her reflection, her face was redder than Big Mac's fur. She tried to calm herself down by looking at her other friends sleeping faces but it didn't help. She turned and rested her head on Voids shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and said "Whatcha doin'?" with a big yawn. Fluttershy shot off his shoulder and stammered "Um...w-well I w-was j-just, um trying to r-rest...?"

He smiled and chuckled, "You can stay there, I don't mind."

She moved her hair to try to hide the red under her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder again.

After a while of attempted sleeping Void said, "So I've talked to everyone except you and Rainbow Dash, and I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself."

She was suddenly very warm and her back started sweating, "Um...okay." And so she told him about all the adventures she had with her friends and how she sometimes saved the day.

"Wow, so you scolded a dragon! Haha! That's amazing!"

"Um well it wasn't that great..."

"Are you kidding that's the bravest thing I've ever heard anyone do!"

"It was really just an act of desperation."

There was a short awkward silence.

"Fluttershy."

She looked over at him and saw for the first time the beauty of his eyes. They were turquoise but really pale almost white. They were so bright it was clearly visible in the gloom of the train car. She just stayed there staring into his eyes not responding.

"Fluttershy I'm glad you're my friend."

And then he hugged her, squeezing hard enough to remind her he's there but not enough to hurt her. She couldn't breath, this was a dream come true for her, so she let go and let him embrace her. After a while Void let go and turned over to sleep as did Fluttershy, but sleep came to neither.

Chapter 8: Trouble

Void got off the train with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. His friends asked him why. He just said he got a good sleep, which was a lie. He didn't get any sleep at all last night because of what happened with Fluttershy last night left him incredibly giddy, which is actually why he's happy this morning.

Fluttershy was acting strangely as well, she'd look at some point in space and then suddenly blush and act embarrassed. Her friends then devised a theory that these two liked each other except Twilight, who completely objected. They devised a plan to help them together when they returned to Ponyville.

Applejack was annoyed about this trip. It's not like seeing the Princess is good and all but it's just that she has better things to do than join a meeting about Void. She could be at home helping Applebloom make the apple cider or walk Granny Smith to her Physical Therapist. It's not that Void shouldn't be talked about, it's just that he's kinda yesterday's news. When they entered the Great Hall they all saw the deity of Equestria standing there smiling. All of them except Void ran to her and greeted her with warmth and happiness. Void trotted up, bowed, and said, "Greetings your Majesty!"

The Princess stared at him not responding and started circling Void, scanning him.

"Um, my name is Vo-."

"Don't move a muscle or I will strike you down were you stand." hissed the Princess.

The seven friends froze and a look of fear and surprise entered the expressions of everyone. When the Princess finished examining Void she turned and said, "Guards! Take this colt to the dungeon!"

Chapter 9: Dark Secrets

Betrayal was the only thing Void felt. At first he thought his friends tricked him but they looked as surprised as he did. He still felt betrayed though. All the stories Twilight told him felt like a lie. Two guards came up and started dragging him away. He started kicking and screaming to his friends. Two more guards came and held his feet. As they were nearing the door he let out one final scream before someone took over his body.

Fluttershy watched the stallion of her dreams being dragged away. When that horrible scream escaped Voids throat, a black splotch formed on the ground underneath the guards. All five of them fell through and the hole closed. A second later a similar hole opened in the roof. Only Void fell out of this one. He landed on all fours. He looked up and everyone gasped. That was not their friend. What scared Fluttershy the most were the flames. Flames were bursting out of the creature's eyes, darker than the darkest dark she had ever seen. It eerily flowed up its face and gathered at the edges of its forehead and jutted out, like horns. The once blue mane and tail are now jet-black. Lips pulled back into a snarl, it takes an offensive stance facing the Princess. It was about to attack when the snarl curled into a smile and a laugh escaped the throat of the beast. It sounded like Void but it also had another voice behind Void's. The other voice was booming low almost jolly. "It's good seeing you again Celestia! I think I'll be taking your Elements of Harmony now." As it said this dark holes opened underneath the friends. The next thing Fluttershy knew she was fifteen feet in the air being held by a dark fiery hand that was also holding her friends. Rainbow Dash tried to struggle against the grip of the hand but it was to strong. Pinkie was laughing and snorting, "Hahaha-snort-haha! That tickles! Nyahahaha!" A fiery finger somehow stopped the noise from coming from Pinkie's mouth. It was complete chaos. And then everything was still. Fluttershy blinked. Rarities mouth was open in mid-scream.

"Fluttershy."

Fluttershy turned to look at Princess Celestia.

"You need to listen very closely. I need you to bring Void back. Somepony is controlling him. It appears you and him have the best relationship of the six of you. I don't have much time. I will break you from its grip but you need to free Void!" She pointed her horn at Fluttershy and suddenly the hand of fire disappeared. Time resumed and returned to normality. The thing screamed "Noooo!" but Fluttershy was already out of its grasp.

"You don't hurt my friends."

"Huh?"

"You don't hurt my friends!" Fluttershy screamed, "Because if you hurt my friends, you hurt me! And if you hurt me, I will repay that pain to you in a hundred fold!" she was on the verge of tears. The beast stared at her, dazed, and then the fire and the blackness evaporated. Void crumpled to his knees. The others fell from their cages in the air. Twilight was crying. Pinkie was still giggling. The Princess hadn't moved an inch. Fluttershy rushed to Voids side. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry..." was all he said before he collapsed.

Twilight wasn't crying from the shock of the attack. She was crying because she heard every word the Princess said to Fluttershy. About her and Voids "relationship" and how she had to free him. No one knew but Twilight had enough power to overcome the time spell. She couldn't move but she could hear and see it all. She promised herself that she was going to increase her and Voids relationship, and beat Fluttershy.

Chapter 10: Explanation

Pinkie Pie didn't understand why everyone was anxious. It was just another attack of darkness again, no bigee. The only ponies that looked calm were the Princess and Applejack. But then again she always looks calm when she's "tryin' tah catch some zee's" Pinkie always wondered how you could catch those little buggers. Fluttershy was sitting next to the bed that Void was on. Twilight was on the other side. Rarity was pacing the room. Rainbow was busy drawing one of the "tickle hands" and then stomping on it, shredding it, and then eating the shreds. Pinkie thought this looked like fun but was shunned by Rainbow when she tried to join in. She was now trying to ease the tension by singing "Cupcakes" but Void began to stir and everyone shushed her.

Void opened his eyes and was greeted by ponies once again. However he wished it was anyone but them this time. He sat up and looked at everyone. Tears filled his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry...for the guards, for scaring my friends...for everything." He wiped the salty liquid from his eyes and said firmly to the Princess, "I will accept any punishment you give me." Everyone opened their mouth to speak but the Princess had the fastest tongue, "That won't be necessary. I was saying what I said so I could draw out Etherlos. That was Etherlos who was doing the damage, not you."

Everyone turned to her with the same question on their lips but Pinkie said, "I don't know an Etherlos in Ponyville!"

The Princess continued, smiling slightly from the pink earth pony's statement, "Etherlos is a creature that was created when the first ever bad dream happened. He started out small and weak but grew because of all the fear that was generated."

"But what does that have to do with me?" said Void.

"I believe that you were a dream of somepony not in this world but when Etherlos saw you he joined into your body and brought you to existence." The fact sank into the listeners and all eyes were turned toward Void.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?"

"I haven't heard of a way to remove the spirit without removing the body as well, but I will do some research to try to find a way. In the mean time I need you to stay in Canterlot. If Etherlos breaks free we need to keep him in a contained area."

All the ponies suddenly burst out in a chorus of pleas,

"Please Princess!"

"We'll stop Etherlos if it appears!"

"We haven't even shown him around Ponyville yet!"

Princess Celestia was surprised from the amount of begging from the friends to let Void stay in Ponyville.

"All right my little ponies, I will let Void stay at Ponyville with you, but if I figure out the spell or Etherlos breaks free and can't be controlled, you are to return here, understand?"

Seven ponies responded in unison, "Yes!"

Chapter 11: Return

Twilight was extremely happy today. She was finally going to show Void around Ponyville. She was naturally going to start at her library home, which is where they were going to meet. She was then going to wander around with him and show him the hotspots. She would leave Sugarcube Corner for last because of the surprise she had in store.

"Ah!" She almost forgot she was going to visit Fluttershies place before that. You know the saying, save the best for last, save the worst for second-to-last!

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss something extremely important." said Spike. He was going to tell his friends about how Twilight liked Void and hopefully they would help the two ponies together.

"Couldn't this have waited till after lunch? I was in the middle of my post-breakfast pre-lunch nap." said Rainbow Dash with a big yawn.

They were all sitting at a table inside Sugarcube Corner except Fluttershy, Twilight, and Void.

"No. Now I'm about to bust a secret so crazy, you'll all fall over!"

No one reacted with anticipation like he'd expected. "You're not going to believe this, but Twilight has a crush on Void!"

Nopony gasped or fell over. Not even Rarity, who was the monger for gossip, widened her eyes. She just looked nervous. Pinkie fake yawned.

Rainbow said, "Ya, tell us something we don't know squirt."

Spike hated when she called him that. "How'd you guys find out?"

"It was actually purtey obvious Spike." said Applejack. "Ah bet even Fluttershy noticed."

Rarity opened her mouth to say something but she quickly put her hooves over her mouth and shook her head.

"What was that Rarity? Did you have something to say?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie with a worried look and then said, "Fluttershy also likes Void and they bo-"

Pinkie's nose started twitching and then she jumped up in the air like she had been stabbed.

"You broke a Pinkie promise!" she screamed at Rarity.

"Yes I know Pinkie...I'm sorry. But it was crucial and necessary information!"

"Who made you Pinkie promise?" Rainbow said eyeing Rarity with mock suspicion.

"That's not the concern here! We need to figure out who should be with Void!"

"Whelp, ah can see where thisis goin' and ah want no part of it." said Applejack as she got up and left the shop.

"Ok forget her, we need to decide who to support. I vote for Fluttershy."

"What? Why?" said Spike.

"One: she's a Pegasus which gives her natural charm. Two: she's been in more contact with him than anypony else!"

"Utter rubbish!" said the white unicorn, "Pinkie, please talk some sense into her."

"I actually agree with her."

"What?" Rarity and Spike said at the same time.

After a few minutes of bickering they decided the two teams consisting of Rainbow & Pinkie vs. Rarity & Spike would help their selected friend to make Void their coltfriend. They were about to argue some more when Twilight and Void walked into the shop. Pinkie quickly said, "This isn't over!" and went and greeted her new customers.

Chapter 12: Selection

Void walked away from the sweet shop with a cake-covered smile on his face. It was really nice of Twilight to buy that gigantic cake for him. It had the loveliest message on it: "Welcome to Ponyville, Void!"

He and everyone else gobbled up at least three slices each. Unfortunately Fluttershy wasn't there so she didn't get a slice. Void decided to save a slice for her. Twilight, Rarity, and Spike strangely insisted that she wouldn't want to trouble him, but he said that he knew Fluttershy wouldn't mind. He actually had no idea if she would mind; he just wanted to give a gift to her. So after the party, he took his wrapped up slice of cake, and headed towards Fluttershies cottage. After knocking several times without answer he remembered something Twilight said about Fluttershy going to an Everfree Forest often. So with high hopes of finding her he set off. It was pretty easy to find the woods, they were right behind her house! He suddenly heard a beautiful voice singing deep inside the woods. He followed it and came upon a small clearing. Large amounts of woodland creatures were jumping around a yellow Pegasus with pink hair. She was the one singing. Void smiled as he approached Fluttershy.

"Hi there."

"Eeeeep!" she squeaked and jumped a few feet into the air, scaring the animals away." Oh sorry I didn't know it was you." said the shy pony.

Void was still getting over his initial shock, "Um, that's ok... Oh! I almost forgot, I brought a slice of cake for you! Twilight had a surprise party for me, but you weren't there."

"She did huh?" grumbled Fluttershy, "Oh, thank you!"

"Um...I heard your singing."

She stopped eating her cake and said, "R-really?... Um I know it's not the best bu-"

"Not the best? That was the most amazing singing I've ever heard!"

She started blushing, "Um it was nothing special, just a lullaby for the hibernating animals."

"Oh right! Winter is almost here!" said Void.

The sun was setting and it was forecast to snow tonight. A few flakes were already falling. Fluttershy started shivering.

Noticing this, Void said, "Aren't you cold? Here let me help." He wrapped his wing around her and pulled her close to him. He could almost hear her mind racing. They sat there for a minute. Fluttershy turned and looked at Void. He felt her stare and turned to look at her. Some birds had flown over and landed on her head during the time span of their...hug. He watched as some snowflakes drifted onto her eyelashes.

"I just realized something." he said.

"Um, what?"

"Nature looks good on you."

And then he pressed his lips against hers.

When Void left the party, Rarity and Spike confided with Twilight about the battle and started developing a plan. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were talking about finding Fluttershy and developing their plan.

"Were could Fluttershy possibly be? We need to find her so we can start Operation Empty Heart!" said an energetic Pegasus.

"Operation Empty Heart?"

"Well duh! Haven't you seen his cutie mark!"

"Oh yeah it was really spooky! But I know a song that can get rid of that!"

"Please Pinkie. Don't sing."

Unbeknownst to them at that exact moment, Operation Empty Heart had just been completed.

Chapter 13: Dreams

Fluttershy stumbled home in a daze. She was supposed to give her animals their specific amount of dinner but she just made a big pile in the middle of the room for all of them. She then climbed the stairs to her room so she could go to bed. However sleep did not come. She was to busy thinking.

"Why did he kiss me? Does this mean I beat Twilight? Does this mean I'm his fillyfriend?"

She sat there for a couple of hours until the full realization hit her. A smile filled her face. She jumped out of bed and shot out the window. She flew high over Ponyville and breathed in a lungful of clean air. Then she screamed as loud as she could, "I kissed Void!" which was really barely a whisper compared to everyone else's screams.

Void had a sleepless night as well. He to was asking questions.

"Why did I kiss her? Does this mean I'm her coltfriend?"

He had never been in a relationship before so he wouldn't know. But another question kept entering his mind, and this question stopped him from flying outside and screaming with joy.

"What about Twilight?"

He couldn't figure out what to do. He couldn't have a relationship with two fillies. It appeared he liked Fluttershy the most. So he decided that he would not look upon Twilight as a crush, but as a close friend. He couldn't think of another way. He was set on this solution. He was about to fall asleep when a familiar dark voice entered his head.

"Ah this gives me a great idea! Of course, you'll have a major part in this plan, so don't fuck up!

And then the voice was gone, and sleep came.

Rainbow Dash was pleasing herself beyond belief. Apparently just the thought of Void was all Rainbow needed to feel good. She let out a gasp as her pleasure reached a peak. After she recovered from the waves of sensitivity, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still dripping wet from her peak.

"God I'm sexy!" she thought.

But suddenly she had a feeling she never had before: shame. She took a moment to think about the stallion she was masturbating to.

"Hm, well, he is liked by Fluttershy and Twi, and they both totally deserve him."

She looked at herself again and only saw a filly that wanted somepony that another somepony loved, saw a filly that stole love away from deserving owners.

"Ya know, the right somepony will show up someday." said a voice in that fillies head.

Tears started to form in Rainbow's eyes. She vowed to herself to never look upon somepony with lust ever again. She lay back down onto her cloud bed and pulled the stuffed animal closer to her.

Twilight was pacing the room again. She was thinking of ideas for making Void hers.

She thought of ideas from love potions to kidnapping, "Of course love potions are against the law so that's out."

"Twilight? Your still up?" said a sleepy baby dragon from upstairs.

"Spike! I can't think of a way to kidnap Void!"

"What?"

"I mean, I can't think of a way to beat Fluttershy!"

"I think you've taken this contest beyond obsession. C'mon let's get to bed, we'll plot tomorrow."

Chapter 14: Strange Actions

Void awoke with a jolt, covered in sweat. The ominous voice that talked before his slumber had given him nightmares. Never the less he still had things to do. He heard that Applejack was fixing up her barn today. He naturally was going to offer his assistance. He got up brushed his mane (and gave it a good shake afterwards) and set off to Sweet Apple Acres. On his way there, he was stopped by a breathless Spike.

"Hey there Void. Just the colt I wanted to see!"

"Hiya Spike! What makes me the colt you wanted to see?" he asked, secretly hoping it didn't have anything to do with what happened last evening with Fluttershy. He couldn't deal with any commotion now.

"I was wondering if you would take this ticket to the movies for me. I was going to see it with Twilight but I forgot I was going to help Rarity."

Hm, it would be kinda awkward considering he used to like Twilight, but he couldn't let Spike down!

"Sure buddy. I'd be glad to go to the movies with Twilight!"

"Thanks Void!" Spike turned to leave but said, "Oh! I almost forgot! Rarity actually wants to see you at her store!"

"Huh?"

"She said she'd explain when we got there." he started waddling off towards Rarities. Somewhat confused, Void followed.

Rarity was staring anxiously out the window.

"I hope my Spikey-Wikey can find Void alright."

As if on cue the dragon and the mysterious Pegasus rounded the corner and were heading towards her shop. She ran over to some random stuff and pretended to be busy when the two boys walked in.

"Hi Rarity!" said Spike, waving to her.

"Why hello Spikey-Wikey! And hello to you to Void!"

"Go'mornin'."

Goodness his grammar is at the same levels as Applejack's. "I heard about your plans for tonight with Twilight."

"How do you know that? Spike just gave me the tickets minutes ago!"

She laughed, "You're silly. I gave the idea to Spike to give you the tickets in the first place!"

"Oh I see. He told you about the ticket and you reminded him of his promise to help and suggested giving the ticket to me."

Rarity was stunned, that wasn't the story at all, but it worked better than their own story, so she just said, "Um yeah..."

"Ok, so what did you want me here for?"

She had almost forgotten. "Ah yes I wanted to design an out fit for you for your occasion!"

Before he could say a word, she whisked him away to her fitting area.

She first started with the standard tuxedo and pin-on flower. "Hm, not really your style...it could use some adjustments."

She then took that outfit off him and put on a grey beanie with a red "hoodie" as Rainbow Dash called it.

"...It fits you but doesn't really match the occasion."

"Why are you putting so much effort into a simple movie night?" said the living *mannequin*.

She gave a shocking expression, "What, Spike didn't tell you? You're not going to a simple movie, you're going to the Opera!"

Void was stunned. "How could Twilight pay for these tickets?" he thought.

Rarity removed the jacket and hat and placed them in a bag that was separated from his "Opera outfit".

"How much is this going to cost?" asked Void.

Rarity paused, and then laughed, "Haha! This won't cost anything more than a favor in return my dear! Now let's try the sophisticated look."

She put on him a pair of glasses without lenses and a polo shirt. She looked at his getup for a second and then threw her hooves up in frustration.

"Argh! I just cannot capture your look! They all look somewhat good on you."

She thought for a second and then shouted, "That's it!"

She went to the bag and pulled out the beanie and placed it carefully on his head. She then removed the polo shirt while keeping the glasses on. Rarity disappeared for a moment and returned with the tuxedo. Removing the bow tie and the flower, she gave it to him to put on.

She looked at the final result and said, "Perfect! It matches your sophistication and coolness, while at the same time, exploiting your inner class!"

Void looked at himself in the mirror. He did look quite stylish. He quickly thanked Rarity and Spike and packed his new clothes up and left.

Rarity sighed. That was a lot of work. Then she remembered an important fact.

"If this plan succeeds, Twilight owes me for the Opera ticket, AND the clothes."

Chapter 15: Date

Twilight was so excited she could almost scream. She couldn't believe Rarities plan actually worked! She arrived at the theater early so that she and Void could get good seats, but it appeared that Void was running late. She was just about to head inside because of the cold when the blue-maned Pegasus landed near the entrance. A smile grew onto her face as she approached Void. He turned and saw her, a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Um...you look nice!" he said somewhat awkwardly.

She instinctively said, "You too!" without even looking at his clothes. She looked closer at him and gasped. He was wearing a grey beanie and a bow less tuxedo, he also had on a pair of lenseless glasses. Twilight knew Rarity was designing his getup, however, she wasn't expecting this. Normally, on anypony else, his outfit would look silly and mismatched, but this matched his look and personality so well that he could wear it anywhere and still look good.

"Wow! Rarity really out did herself this time."

"How'd you know Rarity made this?" said Void.

She was caught off guard and panicked. "Um...it looks so good, I just guessed she did it."

"Yeah she really is a good designer. Shall we head inside?"

"Yes please! It's beyond freezing out here."

After the show Void walked Twilight home. It was a pretty uneventful night, aside from the fact that Twilight tried to snuggle with him half way through the show. He made a mental note to tell her, when they got to the library, about his feelings for her and Fluttershy. When they arrived Void decided to let it slide and tell her later. He was about to leave when Twilight invited him in for a cup of hot cider. He agreed to stay and walked back in and sat down.

"Where's Spike?" he asked.

"I think he said something about helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a treasure hunting cutie mark after helping Rarity."

"He sure is a busy dragon."

"Yeah. Sometimes he's gone way into the night."

"Hm. Listen Twilight I need to tell you something important."

"Yes?"

He was about to confess his feelings for Fluttershy when he said something entirely different, "I have really strong feelings for you Twilight."

He tried to say what he really meant to say, but he couldn't. He tried to shake his head but couldn't. Panic suddenly flooded his mind.

"Really?" said a surprised Twilight.

"Of course. You are the most beautiful pony here in Ponyville."

He didn't want to say that, yet someone was definitely forming the words. He had the familiar feeling of being forced into the backseat of his mind. Suddenly his body got up, grabbed Twilight and kissed her, hard. She gasped from the sudden action, but then relaxed and kissed back. Void was screaming within his own mind trying to make the actions stop. But it only got worse. His body picked up Twilight and carried her to her bedroom.

"Oh no!" said Void inside his mind. Right on que Void's body said, "Oh yeah!" as if it was mocking him. It placed Twilight on her bed. His body then crawled on top of her and started kissing her lips and neck.

"Oh...even Rainbow would be jealous of me right now..." said the obviously seduced unicorn.

"She would. I saw how she lecherously looked at me the first time I saw her. I bet she does that with every stallion she sees."

His body was about to unbutton her blouse when Twilight stopped it and said, "How dare you say something like that about my friend! She may get lucky a lot but she doesn't "want" anypony she sees!"

The hijacker of his body was caught of guard, Void took this opportunity to regain control of his body.

He succeeded for a moment and said, "Twilight...somepony's controlling my bod-"

The hijacker regained control and said, "Sorry it's been a late ni-"

Again Void grasped control of his body, "Help..."

Twilight just watched in confusion as the two spirits fought over control of the body. Finally she got up from the bed and pointed her horn at him and he suddenly froze. "Origin restoration!" she shouted, and Void regained control of his body, completely. The hijackers presence slowly ebbed away. Twilight unfroze him and he rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry, he took over while I was unprepared."

She just stood there and said nothing. Then she looked up, tears in her eyes, "It's okay. I'm fine. He just shocked me is all."

He suddenly felt guilty for letting that creep touch his friend like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him." He wanted to say more but couldn't find the words.

"It wasn't your fault. He caught you off guard."

Void was suddenly fed up from this, Etherlos, taking control of his body.

"Listen I'm going home and confronting this thing once and for all."

"Ok, good luck." she said without looking at him. He then hurried out of the library and towards his apartment.

Chapter 16: Isolation

Void didn't show up the next day. Nopony had any account of seeing him. Everyone just passed it off and theorized he was sick. He didn't show up on the second day either. Fluttershy suggested that the group of friends check up on him in his apartment, but they thought that he needed his rest. But on the third day of absence, the friends arrived in the apartment complex. They told the desk mare that they were visiting their friend who wasn't well and she gave them the location of his room. When they arrived outside his room they saw a "Do not disturb!" sign covering the mail slot. Nopony answered when they knocked even though they could hear mumbling inside. Twilight moved up to the door, pointed her horn at the lock, and unlocked it with a glow of her horn. When they opened the door they all gasped when they saw the horrific sight. Void was sitting on the ground, looking completely tussled and ratty, staring at a now disappearing dark mass on the other side of the room. All the furniture was thrown around and there were sentences painted on the wall.

"Where is he? Corruption is a good thing. Who's to blame? Kindness or Magic?" were some of the things on the walls, but the most disturbing one was, "I will take you back to the void with me." There was a heart with an x in it under this message.

Everypony rushed up to Void and started asking him questions. He didn't respond until he said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, "Please leave..."

"What?"

He jumped up with a wild look in his eyes and screamed, "Get away from us! Leave us alone!"

He charged past the friends into the hall and ran to the end of the hall were the window was. He smashed through it and flew into the sky. Rainbow Dash flew after him and grabbed his back leg. He stopped and hovered for a moment, and then turned towards Rainbow and said, "Let go of me you lecherous whore!" This wasn't Void talking, it was Etherlos. The fire was coming from his eyes. He suddenly kicked at Rainbow Dash and hit her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she felt the bone crunch. She fell and shivered on the ground, and then slumped over, unconscious. Etherlos turned and flew straight up. A rip appeared in the sky. Etherlos flew in, taking Void with him.

Rainbow Dash woke up in the hospital bed. Her shoulder throbbed with pain. But there was more pain in her heart. She knew that it was Etherlos that called her that name, but it still broke her heart watching Void's lips move to the words. Her friends were all sitting around her.

"Are yallright there sugarcube?" said Applejack.

"Yeah..."

"Listen Rainbow, that wasn't Void talking. He would never say such things about you." said Twilight.

"Yeah..."

"Um...ladies I think we need to have a group discussion, if that's all right with you." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, I have some things to say." said Twilight.

And so they began their planning.

Chapter 17: Confessions

"I kissed Void..." said Fluttershy. Everyone gasped and turned to look at her. But nopony said anything.

Then Twilight said, "I kissed him to but it was Etherlos who was in control of his body. Anyways that's not the point here. We need to figure out a way to find Void and stop Etherlos."

Everypony agreed and they started planning how to stop this force of evil. And this time it was personal.

Etherlos was pleased with himself. He had taken control of the body completely, and had gained enough power to force out the actual owner. No more annoying fighting for control. Etherlos was seated on a throne made out of solidified shadows, shifting and undulating beneath him. Void, or Void's soul, was spiritually chained to the floor of the cavern. Etherlos remembered the look the Pegasus girl gave him when he spoke to her, a look of utter betrayal.

"Hoo-hoo-hoooo!" he laughed from the memory. Void just stared sullenly at the floor.

"Ah, chin up. At least I'm not planning on destroying Equestria! Just taking over Equestria. That's all."

Void looked up and tried to strike the dark spirit but the soul chains held him at bay.

Etherlos struck Void and said, "How dare you attack the one who spared you and let you keep your soul!"

Void sank to his knees and stared at the ground. Etherlos let out an exasperated huff.

"Come if we are to make a grand entrance we must set up decorations to pass under."

"What does that mean, your stinginess?" said the beaten soul.

"It means we must hurry if we are to capture the lunar princess, dumbass." said the angry spirit.

Panic filled Void as he said this. Etherlos began to walk away. A dark rip opened and he entered it. For a second Void thought Etherlos forgot him, but suddenly the chains tugged him towards the hole. He followed their command and entered the hole, hoping that his friends had a plan to stop Etherlos.

Chapter 18: Emergence

Unfortunately, the friends were coming up with zero plans. They couldn't think of anyway to find Void or defeat Etherlos. It was the day after Rainbow was hospitalized, and everyone was thinking of plans, when Spike burped up a letter. The letter wasn't rolled or sealed, just a flat sheet of paper. It was very frantic and short.

"Come to Canterlot trouble need help hurry"

All the friends were frozen for a second. And then everyone jumped up, Rainbow wincing while she does this. Twilight just teleports them all to the front gate of Canterlot, and the sight that awaits them is truly horrible. Several dark rips are in the sky around the giant castle. Falling from the rips are giant black meteorites, crashing into the sides of the building leaving massive holes in the walls. The drawbridge was down because a meteor hit the chains causing the whole thing to fall down. The six rushed inside, dodging piles of rubble and jumping over holes in the ground. They had no idea where to go so they just headed to the Great Hall. When they grew near they heard someone crying. Outside the door to the great hall was Princess Celestia. She was the one who was crying. When the friends reached her, she looked up and grabbed Twilight into a giant hug and started sobbing hysterically.

"He took Luna! He took her through the portal and I can't go and rescue her!"

The six tried to calm their ruler down so they could communicate. When she finally calmed down she said, "If you're to fight Etherlos, then you need to be prepared." she pointed her horn at Rainbow Dash's shoulder. The bandages fell off and Rainbow flexed her arm to show the restoration. They opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in. When they entered the doors began to swing shut. Before they did the Princess let out a gasp and said, "Twili-!" And then the doors shut. The inside of the room looked pretty normal, except there was a giant painted message on the floor and a dark portal sitting, humming, behind the message.

The message said, "Come and find us! We're waiting!" Under that was a heart with an x through it. They started walking towards the portal. One by one they all entered. What was on the other side was very depressing. Sitting on a throne of darkness, was Etherlos, his head on his hoof, smirking like he'd won. On one side of the throne was Princess Luna, inside a dark fire cage. On the other side was... "Void!" shouted Fluttershy.

He was floating above the ground and was encircled with chains. Around his neck was a necklace that had a pendant of a heart with an x in it. His hooves were looking somewhat translucent. He had a sullen look on his face. When he heard Fluttershy say his name he looked up. A flash of happiness crossed his face but was quickly replaced by fear.

"Why are you here?" he shouted, "Run! Get outta here!" He was pulling on his chains. A fiery wisp grew around his face and silenced him. Etherlos got up and said, "Welcome ladies! I have brought you all here today to witness the destruction of the precious Elements of Harmony! And by that I mean killing you."

Void was screaming but you could hear nothing.

"However to make this more fair, I've set up a test for each of you. If you pass this test I will allow you to live. But if you fail...well you can probably guess. Hahaha!"

"And we want our friend back!" said Twilight firmly, "And the Princess."

"Oh but of course my dear! However to get your friend and your Princess back you must all pass the test. Do we have a deal?"

The six looked at each other, and then said in unison, "Yes!"

"Than let the testing commence!"

Suddenly all the friends were swallowed by darkness.

Chapter 19: Darkness

Pinkie Pie was in the same room as before. Etherlos was back in his chair. Void and Luna were still locked up. Her friends weren't around though.

Etherlos said, "Hey Pinkie, if you come over here and eat this cake I made, I promise I won't destroy Equestria!"

She looked at him questioningly. "Do you Pinkie Promise?"

He smiled and said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

She walked over and gobbled up the cake. It was all right, but could use more sugar.

"Gongrats Pinkie! You passed the test!"

Suddenly a tickle hand shot up and grabbed her. Pinkie had a strange sensation of being forced out of a tight and comfortable place. A body fell to the ground. Pinkie gasped when she realized it was her body. Chains suddenly shot out and grabbed Pinkie and pulled her next to Void. Pinkie's heart shattered when she realized she had been tricked, "B-but...you Pinkie Promised!"

"Stupid girl. I promised to not destroy Equestria. I said nothing about taking over Equestria! Hahaha! Now it's time to make use of this carcass." He pointed at Pinkie's body.

Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly the body got up, like it was the real thing, only this Pinkie had dark fire coming from it's eyes and it's usual pink complexion was now a dull gray.

"Humph." it said as it walked over and sat next to the throne.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to the sight of the Cloudsdale racing course. She was at the starting line. Next to her in a starting position was Void. He glanced over at her and smirked. Then from nowhere, a start gunshot rang out. Instinct caused Rainbow to jump forward and start the race. Void was somehow in front of her. He spun around and faced her while still flying the course with ease, "Hey is that all you got or are you just not good enough."

She really wasn't trying in the first place. She was more confused then slow. But now that her opponent had taunted her she would go full speed. She powered her way around the course, yet somehow Void always kept ahead of her. He looked back again and said, "C'mon! We all know you don't even use your flying for sport. You only use it to seduce stallions." He cackled and continued flying. She was very tempted to kick him and send him flying of the track, but she thought better of it. This was the test to get the real Void back after all.

"You know your friends only hang around you because you bring the colts to them. You're their main source for men."

Before she could stop herself, she threw herself at Void and tackled him.

Time stopped for a second. A voice filled the air, however it had no source.

"Good job Dashie! You passed!"

And then her soul was stolen away

Applejack was back at Sweet Apple Acres. Everything seemed normal. She saw Big Mac and Granny Smith in the distance talking to a colt in a suit. She suspiciously walked over. Granny Smith pointed at AJ and said, "Oh! Thayer she is!" in her thick southern accent and old person lisp. The colt looked over and pointed a microphone in the direction of her mouth and said, "Applejack, is it true that Etherlos is possessing your friend, Void?"

She was surprised by the question, "Um, Yah...?"

Suddenly another reporter appeared and asked, "Is it true that your brother and your sister's teacher had intercourse and you walked in on them?"

That was supposed to be a complete secret, not to be told to anypony. She looked around to find her brother but only saw more reporters. They continued to ask her very secretive questions. It was too much for Applejack. She covered her ears and tried to block out the sound but one tiny voice penetrated her mind. She looked down and saw a tiny filly staring up at her. AJ realized this was her younger self, about the same age as when she discovered... The little pony looked up at Applejack and asked the hardest question, "Are we...in love with, Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack couldn't take anymore. She raised her head to the sky and lied.

"NOOOO!"

She looked down at her younger self and saw a devilish grin on the ponies face.

"Good job AJ! You passed!" it said.

And then her soul was ripped from her body.

Void watched as Etherlos stole his friend's souls one by one. First it was Pinkie, and then Rainbow, followed by AJ and Rarity. Etherlos cackled in amusement as he marveled his prizes. The empty husks of the bodies of the stolen souls now served as his minions. They all lay lazily around his throne with their grey fur and the fire pouring from their eyes. Etherlos finished admiring his new pets and announced to the prisoners that he was going to now go and test Twilight. Void's heart filled with fear at the thought of the test for Fluttershy. Since he shared a body with Etherlos he learned about all his plans telepathically. She had to pass the test to live but this test was unbeatable for her. He willed the chains around him to snap so he could rescue his...fillyfriend. When Twilights soul appeared he knew that his beloved was going to either die or be imprisoned. It was at that moment that he realized who he was. The pendant around his neck glowed, and then he was gone, chains and all.

Fluttershy was in the market in Ponyville. She looked around nervously searching for something, she couldn't think of what though. All the other ponies passed by her without acknowledging her presence. She then caught sight of a familiar blue tail, and began following it. She followed Void to the library. He walked in and shut the door behind him. She waited for a few minutes for him to come out. When he didn't she ventured inside. She heard voices upstairs so she followed them. She came to the door of Twilights room, which was open just a crack. She peered inside and nearly fainted. Inside, Void and Twilight were kissing passionately. They were beginning to undress themselves when Fluttershy looked away. She couldn't believe it.

"What am I supposed to do?" she thought, "I know this is a test from Etherlos but..." Tears began to form in her eyes. She became discouraged and started walking away, when suddenly everything went dark. She was caught in slow motion. Etherlos was beside her with a wicked looking knife in his hoof.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I'm afraid you've failed your test." With that he swung the dagger at her open chest. The knife sailed towards her heart in slow motion, she was still turning to react. She flinched as the blade was inches from its mark. Then in a blur, the knife clattered to the ground. Standing in-between Fluttershy and Etherlos, was Void.

Chapter 20: Revelations

"How'd you get here?" sputtered Etherlos. The darkness around them faded, and they were back in his throne room. Void said nothing. He swiped his hoof towards his chained friends and red projectiles flew and cut the chains holding them. Like magnets, the souls were pulled towards their bodies. When soul and body were reunited, the fire smothered out and the normal color returned to their bodies. The fronds formed a circle around Etherlos. The dark being began frantically throwing dark projectiles at the group of friends. However in a great burst of speed, Void would appear in front of the friends and deflect the projectiles. After the last projectile was deflected Void suddenly appeared next to Etherlos and hit him with a large red weapon. He fell to the ground and shuddered from the pain. It had been a long time since he'd felt it. He looked at the weapon in the Pegasus' hooves and almost laughed and gasped at the same time. In Voids hoof was a club made entirely of bright red hearts. Etherlos looked at his attacker and saw that Void's cutie mark and pendant had changed. Instead of a purple heart with an X through it, there was a bright red heart with no X. He stared at Void in disbelief.

"W-what are you?" he said.

Void looked at him and said, "I am Void. I am a Pegasus holding the spirit of an evil god of dreams and darkness. However I have a power deep inside of me that even you did not see. You see," his pendant began to glow. The others had necklaces and their pendants were glowing as well, "I am the element of love." he said matter of factly. Suddenly a burst of energy swirled from all the ponies to a spiral in the air, forming a rainbow. The rainbow began to arch towards Etherlos. He let out a shriek as the colorful yet searing energy struck him. His body disintegrated, and the darkness that was left over dispersed and warped back to whatever place it had come from. The friends relaxed themselves knowing that the enemy was gone. The dark chamber began to dissolve. It was then that Void sank to his knees. His feet started to disintegrate, the particles floating up and disappearing. Everyone rushed to him. His fore hooves began to disappear to. He said, "It's all right. I'm just a spirit without a body." Princess Luna was standing off to the side watching. She truly felt sorry for her savior. She remembered an old spell used in the time before her imprisonment, one that could replicate a body of a pony. She walked over to where the group of ponies were. She pointed her horn at the decaying spirit. Suddenly like a copy machine, a complete replica of Void appeared next to him. At this point Void was almost completely gone. When the body appeared his form began to reform and was pulled towards the body. He was fatigued from the sudden reentry to a body and started to fall over. The dark blue alicorn used her magic to set Void down gently. Fluttershy was instantly at his side.

"Is everypony alright?" he croaked, his new body wasn't uses to talking yet.

"Yes we're all fine." she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He sighed and smiled, "That's good."

Then he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Epilogue

When they returned to Ponyville the next day things began to feel normal again. After Etherlos' horrible test, Twilight realized how much Fluttershy and Void liked each other. She decided that she would be just friends with Void. It was obvious that the two ponies were smitten, why on earth would she want to stop that from happening? Hmm... This gave her an idea.

"Those two have got to get together. Let's see if we can help them out."

And with that she strolled out of her house with a bounce in her step, searching for her friends so she could share her brilliant plan with them.

The End

Catch a sneak peak of my next story: Zodiac Attack!

When a celestial alignment causes six spirits resembling the figures from the Zodiac to come to Ponyville and posses her friends, it's up to Twilight to stop them from creating catastrophe and forging destruction!


End file.
